


Movie Talk

by ScienceFantasy93



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: F/M, Humor, Indie Movies, Movie Nudity, Romance, Sexual Content, Teasing, innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScienceFantasy93/pseuds/ScienceFantasy93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Diamond is officially confused. Between his feelings for Katie & her advances, he has no idea what he's supposed to do. So catching her watching a movie with him in it is giving him a nervous complex, plus her innuendos about his not-so-dressed scenes in the movie are driving him nuts. And now he doesn't know anything about anything except that this is definitely not a movie...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Talk

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be a multi-chapter story, but ended up just being a basic one shot. It was posted on fanfiction.net on 7-19-12. I hope you guys enjoy it :)

** _Movie Talk_   
**

**James's POV**

The rain was coming down in sheets as I pulled into the mansion driveway. I parked, shut off the radio, and turned the ignition off.

Time to make a dash for the house.

Katie's car was already in the driveway, meaning that she had beaten me home. Not surprising. She got out of her last [college class](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8338369/2/Movie-Talk) at 1:50. I hadn't gotten out of the studio until three-o-clock, and that was only because Gustavo had decided that I was the only one of us who didn't need to brush up on his dance skills.

What can I say? It's a natural gift.

I made a dash for the front door, and fumbled with my keys, finally managing to get the front door unlocked. I slid and slipped into the house, kicked off my sopping sneakers, and slammed the door shut. I locked it up, and headed for the stairs.

I should probably find Katie and let her know that I was home, on the off chance that she hadn't heard me nearly slide into the wall, but I wanted to get out of these sopping clothes first.

I walked up the stairs, and made a straight beeline for my room. I unzipped my hoodie and pulled it off, tossing it in the general direction of the laundry basket that was kept out in the second floor hallway. I peeled off my t-shirt and that joined my hoodie. I began unbuttoning my jeans as I walked into my room, and just about had a heart attack.

Katie was sitting cross legged on my bed, wearing a school girl uniform that probably blew every guys' mind in LA, eating popcorn, and watching an Indy film I'd been in a few months before.

She looked up at me as I froze in my doorway, shirtless, with my jeans unbuttoned.

Well. This was awkward.

Katie looked me up and down, and smirked slightly. "When I called in for a male stripper, I didn't think they'd send  _you_."

"W-w-w-w-what are you d-d-d-doing h-h-here?" I stuttered out.

"Watching a movie," she answered. "And until you got here, I was waiting for my male stripper, but you're  _much_  better. Please tell me you changed professions." She waggled her eyebrows at me and licked her lips.

I knew she was only joking, being her usual smartass self, but it was still difficult not to swallow forcefully.

I managed to give her a glare. "Why are you watching a movie on my bed?"

"Because you have a better TV than I do."

"And why are you watching the movie I did? You hate Indies."

"It's for an extra credit assignment for the film class I'm taking at school," she explained to me as she leaned back on her elbows, legs stretched out in front of her and crossed at the ankle. It figures. Short skirt, white button-up blouse, undone tie, and white knee socks. The ultimate schoolgirl outfit. Her long brown hair cascaded down her back, and she shot me her patented smirk.

"Your professor told you to watch my movie for extra credit?" I asked her once I was able to drag my eyes up from her legs, to her face.

"No. She told me to pick an Indy movie and do a critique on it. So I chose yours, since I knew you had it at home, and at least it wouldn't be all drugged out and weird assed and all that stuff."

I didn't ask her to specify on the  _drugged out and weird assed_  part. Instead, I just dryly stated, "I'm flattered."

"As you should be," she told me. "I could have chosen any movie with a decent sex scene, but I chose yours."

My eyes widened slightly. Somehow, I had completely forgotten that the movie had a sex scene between me and my character's love interest…Not to mention, in about 90% of my scenes I was either half naked, or completely naked.

She gave me a sweet smile. "I can see why they chose you for the role. You can't have a hideous guy, who's completely out of shape, doing naked pushups in a movie."

Heat crept into my face. "You really shouldn't be watching this…"

Katie looked up at me innocently. "Why not? I'm 19. I've seen sex scenes before. And I've seen you naked."

" _When_?"

She shrugged in answer.

"How – what – why?"

"Huh?"

"When have you seen me naked?"

"I once walked in on you when you were in the shower," she replied casually. "You should really get the bathroom door replaced, it doesn't cover much."

I whimpered.

She gave me a bright smile in return.

"You didn't…ummm…see anything, right?"

She started laughing. "You're so funny. Oooh, check it out! Nice ass, James."

In spite of myself, I walked over to the bed and sank down on it, facing my TV. Sure enough, I was on the TV screen, in the middle of a nude scene. Well, that's what happens when you play a male escort. The director decides that the movie isn't complete without a camera shot of you naked from every single angle imaginable.

"Are you sure you want to do a critique on this movie?" I pressed Katie.

She patted my cheek. "You're so cute, all worried about my innocence and virgin eyes."

"I'm not sure it's your innocence and virgin eyes that are bothering me…"

"Awww! You don't want me to see you naked! That's so adorable!" she cooed, her eyes glittering in amusement. The girl loves playing with me.

"No offense, but, uh, not really." Lie. Huge lie.

"I don't know why you're so embarrassed," she said to me. "You've got a smokin' bod. You should be proud that the director wanted to do so many nude scenes of you. She must have really liked you."

"The director was a male…"

She clapped her hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter. "Something tells me he wasn't straight."

"I never asked," I retorted, crossing my arms over my chest defensively.

"He's totally gay. I'm just waiting for the close up on your dick."

"There isn't one."

"Oh. Bummer."

My head snapped around to look at her.

"Kidding. I'm kidding."

I didn't say anything. "Just turn the movie off."

"No. I have to do a critique on it."

"Well, what's your critique so far?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"The plot is interesting. I love how your love interest is a student at a law school and how she met you because her friend hired you to go out on a date with her. The nude scenes add raw sexuality to it, and it makes me want to watch even more, because, hel-lo, you're a super hot guy who's naked. However, I think it's starting to feel more like porn, and I'm starting to feel like I should go grab a vibrator."

Please tell me she did not just say that…

"I didn't mean literally," she assured me. "Just, you know, figuratively speaking."

I wasn't sure what was figurative about thinking that you should go grab a vibrator, but I figured it'd be best for my sanity if I didn't question her.

"So, let me get this straight. You like the movie because of the plot and the fact that I'm naked a lot, but you don't like it because I'm naked too much?"

She nodded. "Exactly. It's no longer tasteful. It leaves nothing up to the imagination anymore."

"And it did before?"

"Kinda. But now…forget about it. Not in the least. It's actually getting kind of weird, with you sitting next to me, and you naked on screen, walking around."

"No shit."

She shrugged, and stuffed more popcorn into her mouth. "Well, it is."

"This could all be solved very easily if you either went and watched this in your room, or just turned it off."

She thought about that for a moment, and then tossed a popcorn kernel into her mouth, catching it neatly. "Nah."

I slumped back against my pillows with a groan.

"By the way," Katie spoke up through a mouthful of popcorn, "your jeans are still unbuttoned. I'm just waiting for mini-James to make a guest appearance."

I yelped and leapt off of the bed.

She chewed her popcorn, swallowed, and cackled. "I love messing with you. You're so funny when you're uncomfortable and embarrassed."

"Gee, thanks. That makes me feel so much better."

She cackled again, and tossed some more popcorn into her mouth. "Oh, the things I could say to you right now…"

"Please don't…"

"What's the matter, Jamie? Afraid something might  _pop up_?" She said the last two words with stunning clarity and eloquence, as she raised her eyebrows and smirked widely at me.

Okay, okay, breathing picking up, heart racing, palms sweating. Please don't let anything  _else_  happen…

Questions were beginning to fly through my mind: Did she like me? Did she know I liked her? Did she know that if I had my way, we wouldn't be in here, talking? And if she did…Would would happen?

I managed to get out a short laugh. "Why would anything pop up?" I asked as I began rummaging in my closet for a fresh set of clothes.

"I don't know. You're just acting weird."

"Gee, it couldn't have to do with the circumstances, could it?"

"We-ell…I guess it  _could_ …"

I glanced over my shoulder, and saw that she was smirking again as she fingered the hem of her skirt.

I inhaled sharply as she lifted it a couple of inches, exposing more of her thigh.

"Good. Now…um…could you turn around? I need to change."

"James, I've already seen you naked. I think I can handle seeing you in your boxers," she giggled. "I mean, you do wear boxers, right? You don't just wear tidy whities? Or go commando?"

"No, Katie," I said huffily, "I don't wear  _tidy whities_."

"But you do go commando?"

"I'm not right now."

"Well, I hope not, since those jeans are so tight, and they'd be rubbing so badly."

I blinked. Had she always been this blunt?

She shrugged. "Well, it's true, right?"

"Yeah…"

"But you go commando sometimes?"

"Is that any of your business?" I retorted.

"Not really. I was just curious."

I didn't reply; instead, I just pushed my jeans down and kicked them off. Katie never looked away from me. I reached for my sweat pants and slid them on, before pulling my t-shirt over my head.

She bit her lip, looking like she was thinking hard about something.

I watched her. She finally met my eyes. "You know, you look really good, no matter how many or little clothes you wear."

I glanced at the TV screen again. Yeah, I was naked again.

"Something to fantasize about tonight," she commented, tracing her mouth with her right pinky finger.

"Excuse me?"

"I was joking."

"G-good…" Another lie. Definitely not something I believed.

She nodded, and held the popcorn bowl out to me. "Want some?"

"Sure." I took a handful, and sat down next to her.

"So, does everything commence with you naked?" she asked.

"Actually, I think I'm in jeans at that point."

"That's shocking. Seriously, I hope you got paid a lot, since you had to bear it all in front of the camera for about ninety minutes of the one-hundred-and-ten minute movie."

"I did, as a matter of fact. I knew what I was getting into when I signed on. Well, I thought I did, anyway," I mumbled.

"You didn't count on your best friend's little sister seeing the movie, did you?"

I shook my head. "No, I definitely didn't."

"Sorry…I probably should have asked before I got it out."

I smiled a little. "It's okay. It's for a good cause."

"Yeah. My grade in that class. I kind of bombed the last few tests, so I needed to do some serious makeup."

"What happened with the tests?" I asked curiously.

"I was having bad days. I don't test well."

"Oh. Me neither."

"Tests suck," she grumbled, stuffing a fistful of popcorn into her mouth, and chewing furiously.

"That they do." I grabbed another handful of popcorn, and tipped my head back, dropping the kernels into my mouth, one by one.

"I can't wait to be completely done with school. Actually, I just can't wait to finally be in my twenties. You're twenty-one. Is it a huge relief?"

I shrugged. "It can be, but being a full-fledged adult can also be a huge responsibility. But, I'm not sure, since I've kind of been living the life of an adult since I was 16."

She nodded. "So you can't tell the difference?"

"Well, now I can legally drink," I cracked. "And it's no longer frowned upon if I disappear with a girl."

"Which hasn't been happening lately," she pointed out.

"I learned self-control."

"Or maybe your initial horniness just finally deserted you."

"Nooo…that wasn't it."

She laughed, and plopped back against my pillows, her skirt riding up her legs slightly. I glanced back at her, and realized that the top three buttons of her blouse were unbuttoned, revealing a hint of cleavage.

The truth was that I had stopped sleeping around after Katie had moved into the Beverly Hills mansion with Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and me. That had been about six months ago. Around that time, I had begun noticing that my feelings for her were changing. A simple hug was no longer that. It caused my entire body to go hot, and for my heart to begin racing, and it drove me nuts, because I couldn't figure out why Katie was suddenly affecting me like this.

Mama Knight had decided to move back to Minnesota, and had originally planned to take Katie with her, but Katie put up a fight. Her entire life was out here, and at nineteen, she didn't want to just pick up and move back to Shakopee, where she would have to enroll in a new college. So, Mrs. Knight had asked us if we minded having Katie live with us through the rest of her college career, and what could we do, but say yes?

So, in late December, Mrs. Knight had moved back to Minnesota, and Katie had moved in with us. We had bought the mansion the year before, so that we could live outside of parental control and the strict rules of the Palm Woods. Katie and her mom had occasionally spent the night with us, so there was already a room ready for Katie. But since she was going to be living with us semi-permanently, we had refurnished her room. She had even drawn the designs for the room. However, apparently she hadn't drawn the TV to life size.

"So, how's work?" she asked me, sitting up again.

"It's going well. The guys had to stay at the studio, since Mr. X kept insisting that they were X Challenged." I made an X across my chest with my arms.

She cracked up. "What about you? You're not X Challenged?" she made the motion with her arms.

"Not today," I told her with a grin.

"Cool. I thought you guys were going to be at the studio for awhile, since Kendall texted me a bunch of four letter words about Gustavo and Mr. X. He didn't say anything about you coming home early. If he had, I actually would have taken this into my room with me. I planned on getting in and getting out, but your TV was calling to me, and your bed looked so comfy."

"That's why I bought the bed," I informed her.

"Thought so. So yeah, your TV and your bed seduced me. I was a victim to an unfair seduction. I got caught up in the splendor of it all." She sighed dramatically, and put the back of her hand to her forehead, as she plopped back onto the bed limply.

I laughed. "You're so overdramatic."

She opened one eye to look at me. "Duh. It's my prerogative. I learned from Camille."

"Good to know she taught you something, besides all the parts of a boy's anatomy."

"And what to do with them," she made sure to add.

"Oh, goody."

"So, just think, thanks to Cami's sleepovers, I could give you the best blowjob of your life."

I was torn between busting out laughing, and letting out a helpless groan. I settled on an amused snort. "Please tell me you don't practice that on random boys."

"No. But bananas and popsicles and even ice cream cones are good to practice on."

I gaped at her. "You practice giving blowjobs to popsicles?"

"Noooo…that'd be really weird," she informed me, struggling to sit upright again. "But I'm getting really good at using my tongue." She swept her tongue around her lips to show me.

Oh, great. I should have left when I had the chance. I was never going to look at an ice cream cone the same way again.

"Anyway," she continued, "you have a very  _interesting_  movie collection."

Oh no…she hadn't found my  _other_  movie collection…had she…?

She smirked. "So…you collect porn?"

Yeah, she had found it.

"No!" I cried. "It's just gag gifts the guys give me for my birthday." And it was true. Most of the DVD cases hadn't even been opened.

"So, you don't watch it?"

"No." I didn't really need it, anyway, not when I currently had an awesome view of her cleavage, especially since she had just informed me that she could give me an awesome blowjob. Yeah…porn wasn't really high on my shopping list at the moment.

"Okay. I just couldn't help but notice it when I was rummaging around the shelves under your TV. I mean, it was way in the back, but then again, so was this movie."

"Yeah…because I never watch that stuff. And I never watch  _this_."

"You don't like watching yourself walk around naked while discussing legal matters with the hot female law student?"

"Not really."

"Well, that's good. I mean, it would be really narcissistic if you did that."

"Don't forget to add in weird and creepy."

"That too."

I nodded.

Eventually, the movie credits rolled around.

When I reached for the remote to turn it off, Katie grabbed my wrist. "Not yet. I want to see if there's a  _special thanks to James Diamond for performing naked_  at the end."

"Smartass."

"Always."

Despite her smartass tendencies, I kept the movie going, until the very end.

"Damn," she said in disappointment as I got up to take the movie out of the DVD player. The bed sprang up as my weight was lifted from it. "I was really hoping there'd be one."

"Sorry, but they thanked me with my paycheck."

"Good. They owe you a lot, considering your two million bare-all scenes."

I felt my face heat up slightly. "They paid me more than enough."

"Well, I would certainly hope so."

I put the DVD in the case, determined not to look at her while I was still blushing.

"Awww! Did I embarrass you again?" she cooed, getting up and walking over to me.

"No!" I cried. "Of course not. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

She shrugged. "Okay. If you're sure…"

"I am."

"Good." She rested her hand on my chest, and I felt my breathing pick up. Her eyes locked with mine, and she stood on her tip toes, the back of her hand gently stroking down my cheek. Was it just me, or were our lips getting closer and closer together? So close…mere inches…now centimeters…I could practically taste her mouth…

The front door opened and closed at that moment, and Kendall's, Logan's, and Carlos' voices echoed through the house to us, and we leapt back.

After several long, extremely awkward seconds, I let out a deep breath.

Katie smirked. "The X challenged have returned."

"Time to go give them shit."

"Always."

We headed downstairs, to where the other guys were spread out on the couch, stiff, sore, and bleary eyed.

Katie and I cracked jokes about just how X challenged they were, we ordered pizza for dinner, and settled in to watch TV for the rest of the evening.

However, my mind kept going back to our almost-kiss. We had been so close…I had to bite back a groan of frustration at the thought.

I dismally headed off to bed, slipping into sweatpants, and crawling between the covers, my mind and body still overheated by the events of the afternoon.

I must have drifted off, because the next thing I knew, my bedroom door was slowly opening, and a small shadow dashed into my room.

I blinked in the darkness as I heard my door close again. There was the sound of a lock being put into place, and I frowned sleepily. What was going on?

The figure opened my windows, just enough to let moonlight in, before turning back to face me.

It was Katie.

Before I could say anything, she lifted the chemise she was wearing as a night dress over her head, and let it drop to the floor.

My eyes dilated, and a moan escaped my lips.

She slipped out of her thong and, completely naked, slithered into the covers with me, running her hands down my chest.

"Katie…" I whispered, trying to get it through my head that she was here, now, completely naked, in my bed. Oh, and if Kendall found out about this, he would kill me.

She pressed a kiss to my jaw. "I've been trying for months to get you to realize that I'm no longer a twelve year old girl…It's why I chose that movie. I was hoping you would finally realize that I'm not a little girl anymore, that I'm an adult, who watches sex scenes, has fantasies, and wants to be with you…" She nipped at my ear. "In more ways than one…"

I sighed, and rolled over. "Katie…we can't…Kendall would kill us…"

"He can't do anything, James," she said to me, the moonlight reflected in her large brown eyes. "I'm nineteen. I'm a legal adult. I'm above the age of consent. If I want to have sex with you, than that's my business, and nobody else's." She smirked. "Except yours, of course. And I know you want me."

Oh, dear God, was I that obvious?

She reached under my pillow, and pulled out a picture of her in a bra and panties set that her friend had taken of her as a joke. I had managed to get a hold of it, and had made a copy of it, for those nights when I needed a little extra something.

"I found this today," she told me. "No one keeps pictures of a half naked girl under their pillows when they only see the girl as a sister."

"Katie…"

"You want me, Jamie. I can see it in your eyes. I could see it in your body language today. You were trying so hard to control yourself, and failing so badly. I realized that the only way to get you to finally admit that you have feelings for me was to come in here and force you to admit it."

"But your plan backfired," I told her. "Because I haven't admitted it at all."

"That's why you have mini-James." She was smirking again. "He's there to tell me all those dirty little things you want to keep a secret. Like," she sucked lightly on my jaw, "how much you like this."

I whined a little, and felt mini-James throb against my sweats.

Katie apparently felt it too, because she reached down, pressing her hand to my crotch. I moaned in appreciation, my brain already scrambling itself. I could already feel myself giving into her…

"And how much you needed that," she whispered. Without further ado, she yanked my sweats down, and grinned. "Going commando, I see. Dirty boy…" She stretched out over me, and pressed her lips to mine. I kissed her back with a muffled moan.

She intensified the kiss as she wrapped her hand around me again, grinning against my lips.

I moaned again, and pulled away, rolling us over. She blinked up at me, before smirking once again.

"Dominant. I like it."

"Do you want me to fuck you, or not?"

"Oh, yes please, Mr. Diamond," she winked at me.

"Smart ass."

"Always."

I kissed her again, dragging my fingers over her chest. She arched up into my touch, whimpering slightly. It was my turn to grin in satisfaction; I pressed my fingers to her center, and she let out a sharp gasp.

I pulled back to look at her. In my experience, it could take girls a little while to really get aroused, but she was soaking wet.

She shrugged. "I've been spending the last hour thinking about you naked. It's the easiest way for me to get turned on."

"Ah…" the word sounded slightly strangled.

She traced the definition of my abs. "Does it bother you?"

"N-no…"

"Does it shock you?"

"A tiny bit…"

She grinned. "Even after everything that I said to you earlier today?"

"Well…yeah…"

"So, does that mean I'm going to have to be the dirty talker?"

I blinked. "We have to have a dirty talker?"

"Yeah, and apparently it's going to be me. The only hot thing you've said to me since I came in here was to say  _do you want me to fuck you, or not_?" She deepened her voice to imitate mine. "Step it up, Diamond!"

"I thought me being naked was all the arousal you needed."

"Well, a little extra never hurt. Although, seeing the stunned look on your face is enough for me to want to tease you even more. It makes me think you're getting turned on, and damn it, if that doesn't help…"

I gaped at her.

She grabbed my hand, holding it to her. "Feel that, Jamie? All for you."

I think my brain had taken a temporary leave of absence, because nothing came out of my mouth except for some gurgling sounds.

"And here you are, rendered speechless again. I'm good." She waggled her eyebrows at me, and smirked for the millionth time. She moved her hand, stroking me, earning a surprised groan from me.

"Want a blowjob?" she asked me suddenly.

"What?"

"Ah! I finally got an entire word!"

"Shut up…"

"You so want one."

"Um…I'm good…"

"I bet you taste delicious."

"You really don't have to…"

"Eh, I probably shouldn't. You're already pretty close. We'll save that for next time."

Next time…Oh man…

"Are you ready?" I asked her.

"Yeah. Fuck me, Diamond."

I rolled my eyes. "So bossy."

"Awww, you love it."

"Sometimes…"

"You do. Don't try to deny it." She kissed me again, before laying back to look up at me.

Keeping her pinned under me, I slowly pushed into her.

Her eyes widened, and she moaned.

I kept going, until I was all the way in. Once she was accustomed to me, I began to move my hips, pulling out, and then pushing back in. Within seconds, she was babbling incoherently, and whining and whimpering.

She may have said that she had been thinking of me naked earlier, but I was guessing that there was more to her fantasies than that, considering the way she was falling apart so easily. As I watched her fall apart under me, my mind seemed to turn back on. In the very back of it was the thought that Kendall would be beyond pissed if he knew what we were doing. But the thought I was addressing was that I could do or say whatever I wanted to Katie. I decided to take advantage of her babbling.

"So…what exactly was I doing when you were picturing me naked?" I whispered in her ear, biting down lightly.

"This," she moaned, tipping her head back. "Oh, God, James…so good…"

"Fantasy or now?"

"Both…This…so much better…"

"Didn't quite catch that." I slammed into her forcefully.

She sighed my name. "This is so much better…Knew it would be…"

"How long have you wanted this?"

"Since I was fourteen…" she let out another moan as I pumped into her. "Ooooh…Waited five years…"

"Quite a while."

She nodded in agreement as she whined.

"I haven't had to wait  _quite_  as long. But it's still been a hard few months," I told her.

A small smirk formed on her lips again. "I – ohhh – I bet…"

It took just a few more thrusts before she was tightening around me, moaning out my name. I felt myself fall over the edge, and distantly heard myself groan out  _her_  name.

Once I had come down from my high, I pulled out, and rolled over.

We laid in silence, neither of us saying anything, completely wrapped up in our own thoughts.

She turned her head to look at me, and I wrapped my arms around her. She laid her head on my chest, sighing.

"I love you, Katie-Bear," I murmured to her.

"I love you too…"

I smiled. "We're going to have to tell Kendall and Logan and Carlos…"

"Uh huh…Kendall won't really kill you…He might maim you, but he'd never kill a friend…And even if he tried, I wouldn't let him. You're much better than in my imagination. And," she looked up at me to smirk, "you look even better naked than you do in that movie."

I chuckled, and closed my eyes, as we drifted off together.


End file.
